Painting In Color
by misunderstoodcaller
Summary: Karkat Vantas, a 24 year old man, trying to survive. His life has turned into a spiraling pit of hatred, pain and loneliness. He is having money problems because he lost his job. This all pisses him off too much and the only person he could turn to is his juggalo friend who is high all the time. There is a silver lining to Karkat's problems when Gamzee tries to help him out.


**(A/N: Heyo! This is the start of my first fanfic. I promise you it will be better D: I would just like to say I don't own homestuck and I hope you all enjoy it.)**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your life fucking sucks. Sitting up in bed after another long night of looking for a job you sigh. You wonder if anyone has to deal with this much shit in their life but the thought slips away when you hear pounding on your front door. "I'LL BE THERE IN A FUCKING SECOND!" Getting up you walk to the door, which whoever is there is still pounding their shitty fists on it as hard as they can. Slamming the door open you find none other than the only person you call your friend, Gamzee, with a wide smile across his face. You can't help but feel the slightest bit happy but it fades away when you smell the stench of marijuana. You scowl at him as he lets himself in.

"Why are here, Gamzee? It's too fucking early for this shit." You walk into the kitchen and start making coffee looking back at the juggalo.

He smiles and sits at the table. "Oh, I was just passing by to tell you some motherfucking good news Karbro."

You sit at the table placing your chin in your hands. "So what's the news?" You are a bit annoyed because he could have just messaged you instead on coming over here and invading your small apartment. Gamzee's smile becomes even wider than before, if that is even possible, as he pulls out a paper handing it to you. "Man I found this sweet coffee shop just down the road and they are hiring anyone. You motherfucking need a job and I thought I could help a brother out."

You can't believe this. Gamzee is for once trying to help you out. Standing up you hug him and get some coffee. Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

After Gamzee left, you made some breakfast then made yourself look presentable to go check out that coffee shop. It was supposedly only a few buildings down which was a surprise to you that you hadn't noticed it before. Walking down the street to find the coffee shop, you go inside looking around. It isn't all that big but felt comfy and had a homey feel to it. You thought you might as well try their coffee to see if they are any good. Holy fuck! Behind the counter is a hottie. He looks a bit odd with his bicolored glasses and messy hair. You start to feel uncomfortable mainly because you are now blushing and have feelings for a complete stranger. You curse under your breath and try to push away these feelings ordering a Bavarian coffee. It isn't half bad not to mention the service. Sitting down at an empty table you can't help to glance back at the hottie again. You wish you could have their name but you were too much of a pussy to ask. To your surprise the person comes over and sits at your table. You can't help blushing.

"Welcome to Gulp'th" he says to you. "I'm Thollux. Thorry if I am interrupting you it'th just I have never theen you around here before." He grins slightly.

You feel like shriveling up into a grain of sand and blowing away with how awkward you are. "O-oh Hello there, Sollux? My name's Karkat. I'm not new around here or anything. Shit. I mean I am new to this coffee shop it's just I have never seen it before." You are making a fool of yourself! Stop it!

He chuckles and puts his hand out and you both shake hands. Man, are his hands so soft… What the ever-living fuck are you thinking Karkat! Get it together.

"Well it'th nithe to meet you Karkat." He starts to get up but you grab ahold of his arm desperately. He looks down at you surprised. You immediately let go of his arm while a blush creeps to your cheeks yet again.

"Sorry I actually came here for a reason and I was wondering if you could help me."

He leans on the table crossing his arms while pondering over what you just said. "Well that dependth what it ith you are trying to do?"

* * *

After telling him how you needed a job he agrees to help you. You both exchange numbers so he could tell you the best time to come in and apply for a job. After getting another coffee you bid a good-bye and head to your apartment. It's now 6:47 pm. Today had been better than expected. You check your phone to see that you have a text from Sollux.

**Sollux: 6:34 pm **

2up man. ii talked to my bo22 and he 2aiid tomorrow would bee a perfect tiime two come iin for an iinterviiew.

**Karkat: 6:47 pm**

THANKS MAN. I REALLY OWE IT TO YOU.

**Sollux: 6:47 pm **

You don't have two. iif you do get the job that2 all that really count2 right?

**Karkat: 6:49 pm**

YEAH. I REALLY NEED THIS FUCKING JOB. I WILL PROBABLY BE HOMELESS IF I DON'T GET IT. IT'S REALLY FUCKING SCARY LIVING ON THE EDGE.

**Sollux: 6:49 pm **

Don't 2weat iit KK. ii bet you wiill get the job.

**Sollux: 6:49 pm**

ii need to get goiing. ii have a few thing2 ii need to do. 2ee you tomorrow KK.

**Karkat: 6:50 pm **

OH..OKAY. WELL SEE YOU TOMORROW SOLLUX.

You sit there for a few minutes rereading over the conversation you just had. You can't believe it. There is a possibility that you will have a job by the end of tomorrow. Not to mention that you will be working with a new-found crush. After a few hours of wasting time and talking to a few friends on pesterchum you look at the clock. It is now 12:15 am. After brushing your teeth you lie in bed and fall asleep in peace.


End file.
